The present invention relates generally to analog cordless telephone systems and other various devices, such as intercoms, computers and televisions; and more particularly to devices that are configured to communicate via at least one of a plurality of available radio frequency channels at selective transmission power levels.
Wireless communications devices such as conventional analog 9 MHz or 2.4 GHz region residential cordless telephone systems necessarily require the use of batteries. Typically, the battery in a handset of a cordless telephone system comprises a rechargeable battery that is recharged when the handset is inserted into an appropriate cradle on a base station. When handset batteries are not recharged with sufficient frequency, the handset batteries are drained to the point where handset operation fails.
A method and apparatus for adapting the transmission power of a wireless device in response to a determination that errors within a data message are above a threshold level. The data message is simultaneously transmitted with available audio information via a channel supporting audio and non-audio data in respective first and second spectral regions.
In a wireless communications system utilizing a plurality of communications channels, each channel having associated with it a respective carrier frequency for propagating audio data in a first spectral region and non-audio data in a second spectral region, a method according to an embodiment of the invention comprises receiving a data message from a wireless device via the second spectral region of a communications channel, the data message having associated with it a transmission power level; analyzing the data message to determine if the transmission power level is appropriate; and transmitting a data command to the wireless device via the second spectral region of the communications channel, the data command adapted to cause the wireless device to adjust the transmission power level.